kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Neverending Slumber
Kingdom Hearts: Never-ending Slumber is a fan-made game by Vampire93, and the first game to feature Kyle. Setting There are three hub worlds in Neverending Slumber: Reality, Dreamverse and Realm of Nightmares. Most of the levels take place in the latter two worlds, with all but one boss battle taking place in the Realm of Nightmares. Reality is the least visited world in the game, and is a mixture of all the Disney worlds. Dreamverse is the world of dreams, and home of its ruler, Somnix. It is being invaded by hoards of Night Terrors. The Realm of Nightmares is where most of the battles are fought, being the home of the mutant Heartless, the Night Terrors, and their leader, Nether. Characters Main Characters *'Kyle': A 13 year old boy with the ability to wield a Keyblade, and the main character of our story. *'Somnix:' The king of the Dream world. He resembles a huge dragon made of white cloud, with glowing golden eyes. The third time you meet him in the Dreamverse, he will change form and join your party. In this form, he resembles Sora, but with Xaldin's hair, but white, extremely pale skin, golden eyes, a long white and grey robe which resembles the Organization XIII robe, and dragon wings. *'Nether: '''The king of the nightmare world. He resembles a giant, lanky skeleton monster, with a cow skull head and large bat wings, made of black smoke. During the second-final boss battle, he transforms into his human form. In this form, he has his bat wings, his clothes resemble an Organization XIII robe, but his hair resembles Vexen's, but black, and he wears a cow skull helmet. Other Characters *'Alyssa: Alyssa is a Keyblade wielder who you meet early on in the story. Kyle saves her from a pack of Night Terrors, and she then joins your party. *'''Brannan: Brannan is the best friend of Kyle, and later learns he is a Keyblade wielder. He is the second party member to be unlocked. Enemies Night Terrors (ナイトテラーズ, Naito Terāzu) are the main enemies of the game. Not much has been revealed about them, apart from the fact they are mutated Heartless; however, much like their predecessors, they will come in a variety of different types. Story The story starts off with Kyle, sitting in a tree, staring into the sky. Then, he relaxes, and goes to sleep. You are shown parts of a horrible nightmare, and in the end, a giant black cow skull made of black smoke, with two burning red eyes, flashes up. This is later revealed to be the face of Nether. Kyle falls out of the tree, and lands on the ground, awaking with a start. He remembers a voice screaming, then the words "the cave". He spies a near-by cave, and goes inside. This serves as a tutorial, with some minor enemies, which are large bugs. In the back of the cave, he finds a rusty Keyblade, in its basic form. He swings it around, testing it. But Kyle feels that something isn't right. He sees the dangling keychain, which has no keychain on it. Kyle pulls a red cow skull medallion from his neck, which looks like it might fit. He places it on, and a large flash of light occurs. When it clears, the Keyblade has changed into Nightmare, which then replaces Kyle's sitar as your weapon. Later on, by finding Kairi, you can re-unlock the sitar, Valencia, as a weapon. He grabs the Nightmare, and comments on how it looks like a key. He then sees a keyhole on the pedestal where the Keyblade was standing. He inserts the key into the hole, and turns. A massive door opens, and Kyle walks inside. He finds himself in the Dreamverse, surrounded by little blobs of white, cyan, pink, yellow, and many other pale coloured clouds. more coming soon Unlockables Weapons Daydream: In the part of the story where you have to talk to King Mickey for advice, Sora is hidden nearby, behind the castle. If you can find him, they will talk, and you have the option to go on a quest for the Keyblade of the Dreamverse, Daydream. '''Valencia: '''Valencia, the sitar, is Kyle's original weapon, which he uses in the first level. After beaiting the game, and going to the world select screen, by going to the very side of the map, it will scroll, revealing Destiny Islands. Talking to Kairi will unlock Valencia for use. Category:Stories